Stress intense
by Liyuqin
Summary: Après une visite chez le médecin, elle ne sait comment il va réagir... D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas certaine de vouloir le savoir...


Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. La nouvelle l'avait prise de court et son monde s'était instantanément mué au silence. Les lèvres de son interlocuteur remuaient sans qu'elle ne puisse saisir ni mots, ni sons, qui s'en échappaient. Celui-ci la dévisagea, un voile d'inquiétude sur le visage, se leva, disparut dans une salle adjacente à la pièce qu'ils occupaient et revint rapidement un verre d'eau fraîche dans les mains dont elle se saisit nerveusement. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, muette comme une tombe, tandis qu'il reprenait sa place derrière son bureau face à la jeune femme. Elle était d'une blancheur à en faire pâlir la mort, des perles de sueur glissaient le long de ses joues, sa respiration était extrêmement faible. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide s'écouler dans sa gorge sèche. Ce fut comme une douche glacée qui la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Les mots la frappaient durement, la transperçaient avec sadisme. Chaque phrase prononcée coulait en elle comme de la lave, carbonisant ses entrailles. Mollement, sa main tenta tant bien que mal de sécher la peau humide de sa joue. Fiévreuse, elle écoutait attendant la fin qui ne semblait ne vouloir arriver. Il acheva enfin sa tirade d'un soupir bruyant. Elle se leva fébrile sur ses deux jambes qui semblaient ne vouloir la porter, et saluant une dernière fois, le médecin, qui l'observait les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle referma la porte.

Les mots du médecin se répercutaient à l'infini dans sa tête menaçant de le faire exploser. Encore et encore, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle avait une nausée terrible.

Alors qu'elle montait dans son véhicule, elle mit le contact, légèrement tremblante, et démarra brusquement s'éloignant de la bâtisse rapidement, comme pour oublier la discussion qu'elle venait de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure l'égratignant légèrement. Les jointures de ses doigts longs et fins blanchirent sous la pression de ses mains diaphanes sur le volant. Son regard se perdait parmi les voitures, longeait la route goudronnée. Elle ignorait sa réaction. Que penserait-il ? Sa réponse lui importait. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, le point final arriva bien trop rapidement à son goût.

La jeune femme se gara devant le portail du grand bâtiment. Elle ne sortit pas tout de suite, soupirant bruyamment, les yeux clos. Durant ces quelques minutes de calme avant la tempête, elle se remémora sa dernière discussion avec le Docteur Kabuto. Enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux une lueur de détermination brûlant dans son regard de glace. Il fallait qu'elle voit la réalité en face. Les faits étaient là, malgré elle, malgré tout. Elle posa sa main sur la portière et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'ouvrit, laissant l'air glacial s'engouffrer dans le véhicule. Les membres légèrement engourdis par le vent du proche hiver qui l'enveloppait, l'enserrait, l'étouffait, ses pas la menèrent au seuil de la demeure. De sa poche, elle en sortit une clé qu'elle enfonça dans la serrure. Au fur et à mesure que la clé tournait, l'angoisse gonflait dans sa poitrine. Alors que le dernier cliquetis se fit entendre, il lui sembla que son cœur avait cessé de battre un court instant et rassemblant son courage, elle passa le pas de la porte.

Un doux parfum embaumait l'atmosphère. La jeune femme inspira profondément, gouttant sa fraîcheur, ses fragrances boisées et fruitées. Elle souffla de contentement. Qu'il était bon d'être chez soi tout de même ! Elle longea le couloir, le pas lent et pesant, et pénétra dans une pièce aux couleurs chatoyantes. La voix du journaliste résonnait dans le salon. Devant le poste se trouvait un jeune homme fixant les images qui défilaient, l'air absent, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Le son des pas de la jeune femme, le froissement du tissu de son manteau quand elle le retira suffit à détourner son regard sombre de l'appareil. Il posa celui-ci sur la silhouette de la demoiselle, un regard d'abord étonné, puis d'une tendresse emprunt de douceur. Il se leva et la rejoint précipitamment, et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, l'entoura de ses bras chaleureux, enfouit son visage dans la chevelure sombre de la jeune femme qui coulait sur ses épaules frêles. Ils se sentirent revivre, savourant cet instant partagé avec l'être aimé. Elle sentit le souffle de l'homme chatouiller son oreille :

« - Alors, Hinata ? Qu'a-t-il dit? »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien où il put y lire un trouble évident. Les doigts de la jeune fille vinrent se glisser entre les siens.

« - Heum… C'est qu'il… enfin, tu vois… je veux dire… Le médecin... Euh… Tu… Tu comprends ?

Elle s'écarta de lui, le rouge aux joues, en se triturant les doigts, le visage baissé. Elle l'entendit prononcer calmement :

- Je n'ai rien compris. Rien du tout… Respire profondément et quand tu te sens prête, tu me le dis. »

Elle soupira, inspira goulûment en priant mentalement. _Faites qu'il ne crie pas ! Faites qu'il ne crie pas… _ Lorsque le médecin les avait joints, il avait réagi excessivement avec une pensée majeure : _Mon Dieu, ça ne peut être que grave_. Elle savait que cela le rendait nerveux, bien plus qu'à elle-même. Après tout, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Le médecin l'avait dit lui-même. Ils étaient jeunes, tellement jeunes, nageant dans la vingtaine d'années, il ne savait s'ils étaient dans la capacité de gérer ce genre de situation et ça leur était subitement tombé dessus sans prévenir. Ils étaient heureux, évidemment. Surtout lui, en fait. L'argent ne manquait pas. Cependant…

« - C'est… j'ai… nous… moi… Enfin… Sasuke... Je...

- Oui ?

- Des triplés. Ce sont des triplés.

- DES TRIPLÉS ? »

La voix du jeune homme résonna en écho dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure des Uchiha. Hinata soupira. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée ?


End file.
